Home
by SassyPrincess14
Summary: Angela Cassidy has made a life for herself in Boston. She hasn't been there very long, but, she has a great job and a flat to call her own. Things quickly change for her once she meets the MacManus brothers. Boston becomes more of a home for her than she could've ever imagined. Connor/OC Murphy/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Is it always this busy?" I said, the guy behind me turned to face me. When our eyes met I realised how familiar he looked.

"Aye, doesn't slow down either, always like dis," he said. Looking at me for a long moment. "Do I kno' ya? Ya look rather familiar."

"You do too," I replied. "Angela."

"Connor."

"I still don't know how I know you," I continued to look at him. His eyes were so blue...he had an amazing accent and...wow, he was so cute.

"I don' either," he said.

"Well, Connor, what's good here?"

"Me an' my brother always just get regular coffees, so I don' really know."

"Are those good?"

"Aye, ya new 'round here?"

"Not really, I've been here for about a year, but I just got a new job and this is the closest coffee shop to it."

"What do ya do?"

"I'm a lawyer," I had graduated from high school two years early and started law school when I was sixteen, I was only twenty-four now, and already at one of the best firms in the country. Bartley & Sons. "How about yourself?"

"Ain't nothin' as great as a lawyer," he replied.

"So? We all do different stuff."

"Mah brother an' I work in a mean packin' factory," he said.

"What's that like?" I asked. Everyone had different skills. Who was I to judge?

"We like it pretty well," he said.

"That's all that matters."

Then it was his turn to order. He asked for two coffees with one cream and one sugar. "Make it three," I said, pulling out my card. "I got this one, Connor."

"No," he said. I could tell that he had that chivalrous side to him, which I did like, but it wasn't going to happen here.

"I'm sure we can work it out later," he gave me a smirk as they made our coffees.

"Tonight, perhaps?"

"I get off at six."

"Can I meet ya at your work, then?"

"Sure, do you know where it is?"

"Mm hmm."

"It's a date."

XxX

At 6:05, I got on the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Connor stood there, same clothes as earlier, his black pea coat over a pair of jeans. I gave him a sweet smile. "Sorry, my boss held me up a little."

"'S a'right. Where do ya wanna go?" he asked as we walked through the door. He held it for me and then he led the way down the street, his arm around my shoulders, I liked that he was bold like that, but still shy enough to be sweet.

"You pick."

"I ain' from this side of town."

"Okay, well, I haven't tried too much of the food around here...I know there's a nice little Italian place around the corner.

"Italian sounds good," he agreed.

"Okay then."

We ate our meal together, and just talked about where we were from and all kinds of stuff, we learned so much about each other in a short time, he was so sweet and so funny.

"So which side of town do you live on?" I asked, he had mentioned he wasn't from this side earlier.

"The South side."

"I lived over there for a short time while...I remember going to a bar once...and Irish one, actually."

"McGinty's?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Maybe that's how I know ya," he said. "'S hard not ta notice such a beautiful lass as yerself."

"Maybe that's it, I mean, how could I ignore a sexy Irishman?" I smirked. He gave me a sexy grin. "Should we go back there, then?" I don't remember that night that I went there too well. I got drunk off my ass and met some guy. I wasn't exactly Mother Teresa, I hooked up with that guy―I wasn't a slut either, I was getting over some guy and the one that I met there―I didn't even know his name―was really the opposite of the asshole I was trying to move on from, so I went for it.

"Maybe, coul' deal with a couple drinks," he said.

"Okay then," I said. He paid the tab―since I had bought the coffee earlier, he had insisted.

We then made our way to the pub, his arm around me once more. He casually smoked a cigarette as we walked we arrived at the pub and before we got to the door, he looked at me. "There's somethin' I wanna do before we get in there," he said. And before I could say a word, his lips were on mine with his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands slid down and cupped my ass firmly. It was the best first kiss of my entire life.

"Better now?" I asked, giggling.

"A bit," he grinned. One of his arms stayed around my waist as we walked inside. We grabbed seats at the bar and the older bartender came over to us. "Doc, dis is Angela, Angel, dis is Doc."

"N-n-nice ta meet ya, lass," I remembered him from before. But then I realised something.

"Did you just call me Angel?" I giggled.

"Maybe. Dat a'right witcha?"

"I suppose," I smirked.

"Wh-what can I g-g-g-get ya, lass?"

"A shot of whisky, I suppose," I said. Connor gave me a half smirk.

"For me as well, and a Guinness," his arm stayed around my waist as we sat there.

"I've never had Guinness," he took a drink before turning to face me to answer.

"Aye? Well we can certainly fix that," he kissed me once more, his lips now tasted like what I assumed to be the taste of Guinness. He then handed me the glass and I took a drink. "What do ya think?"

I just shrugged when suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulders and looked over to see someone's face between mine and Connor's.

"So this the girl ya took out on a date, Conn?" the guy asked Connor before looking at me. That was when I saw it. "Angela?" he asked.

"Murphy...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I MADE AN IMPORTANT CHANGE TO CHAPTER ONE. If you read it before 7 January 2015, Angela went on a date with Connor, not Murphy. Sorry for the confusion. I decided to go in a different direction. Please enjoy it anyhow. Reviews would be lovely.**

"How 'xactly do ye two kno' each other?" Connor questioned and I blinked a few times.

"I uh, should be going," I stated walking out the door of the pub. I had my fingers crossed that I wouldn'

t be followed as I made my way down the chilly Boston street. But, I could obviously could not get my wish because I heard footsteps echoing behind me, I turned and saw the lighter headed Irishman behind me. I knew there was no use in continuing, he wouldn't quit, so I stopped.

"Lass," he said.

"Connor, this was a great date, honestly, but I can't see you anymore."

"An' why th'fuck not?"

"Because I slept with your brother. It was a while ago, but it happened and that's not who I am, Connor. I don't go around fucking brothers and stupid shit like that."

"'Least I wouln' 'ave ta worry 'bout ye cheatin' on me with me brother."

"That's one way to look at it, but still...I..." Before I knew it, his lip were on mine.

"I don' care 'bout the mistakes ye made 'fore. Come back ta th'pub with me. 'Sides 'Murph's got a new lass an' I don' wanna be intrudin' all night. Please, as a favour ta me..."

"You sure things won't be awkward?"

"Only if ya make 'em dat way."

"Okay, Connor, I'll come back with you, just so you don't have to third wheel it." Connor wrapped an arm around me as we walked back into the pub. We went back to where we were before and now there was a little blonde girl sitting beside Murphy. I took the stool beside her and Connor sat beside me.

"You must be Angela," she said meekly. Oh God, quiet people drove me nuts. I had no idea what to say to them. And then they were fucking timid and shy. Fuck that.

"Yeah and you must be the girl I've never fucking met before," I said.

"Sorry, I'm Lola."

"Can I get ya a drink, lass?" Connor asked.

"Sure," I looked at him, wondering what the hell was with this check. Lola. What. A. Name.

"So Lola, what do ya do for a living?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher. What about you, Angela."

"Lawyer," when my Guinness came, I took a long drink from it as she drank some mixed drink. Silly.

"That must be interesting," she said. "I could never do that..."

"It's not an easy job," I was trying to be polite. But seriously, where the hell did Murphy even meet this girl? She certainly didn't seem like either of the boys' type...not like I really knew much about them. Connor lit a cigarette and he took a drag. When he pulled it from his lips, I took it from between his fingers and placed it between my own before taking a drag before handing it back to him.

"That's not good for your lungs."

"No shit, and drinking isn't good for your liver," I said. But she wasn't talking to me, Murphy actually. Oh well.

"I don't know what I did to offend you—"

"You didn't," I said. "Maybe this was just a bad idea." I started to get up again but Connor put his hand over mine and I sighed.

"Here, why don' we go sit over 'ere an' talk," he stood up, his pint in hand and I followed suite. Together, we sat at one of the booths—across from each other—and he gave me a slight frown. "What is yer problem with 'er?"

"She just isn't the type of girl I get along with...hell, I don't get along with girls. I'm too argumentative and I don't play well with others, I suppose."

"Must come with bein' a lawyer," he gave a half smirk.

"Plus, look at those fucking shoes," they were five inch heels. "No normal human being can fucking walk in those things. She's a damn alien or somethin'," I smirked.

"Are ya fuckin' insane?" he grinned.

"Maybe, but at least I'm from planet earth," Connor started laughing and couldn't stop it.

"And that outfit, c'mon, she's trying too hard."

"Not everybody can still look sexy in _that_."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I had on a pair of black slacks, a white button down shirt, and a pair of flat black shoes.

"Nothin'," he stated.

"I'm going to let it go because you're so cute," I smirked.

"Dat th'reason?"

"Yep."

"Well 'm gonna go grab a couple more beers. Want a shot?"

"Sounds good." While Connor was over there, Murphy walked to the table and gave me a nervous look.

"So um, 'bout Lola."

"I'm sorry, there, happy?"

"Mm. Wasn' talkin' 'bout 'er. If ya wanna ferget 'bout what 'appened a couple months 'go, 'm okay with that."

"I'd like that, thank you."

Connor came back, giving me a beer and a shot. For the entire night, it went on like this, we talked, we drank, we had a lot of fun. Until I looked at the time. Shit. Two in the morning. I had to be up for work in four hours.

"Shit, I gotta go. I didn't realise how late it is...I have work in the morning."

"Boston ain't safe this time a night," Connor said. "Can I walk ya home?"

"I'll tell you right now, we won't sleep together. I need my beauty rest or I'm a real bitch."

"Understood," he stated and I watched him for a minute before nodding. He walked me to my building and I started thinking about how far of a walk he had.

"If you want to come up and just sleep here...I'm okay with that. There just isn't time for anything else." He pressed a kiss to my lips and I kissed back.

"Tank ya, lass. I really don' wanna walk in on Murph an' Lola 'gain. She's too damn loud." I snorted in laughter and we went up to my flat.

"I have to warn you, Graham might be awake..."

"Graham?" he questioned and I grinned as we walked in. There was a faint meow at my feet and I bent down to pick up my dark as night cat, Graham. "Oh dis 's 'im, den?"

"Yep. Are you sleeping in my room then?"

"Dat okay with ye, lass?" he smirked. I bit my lip as I nodded.

"Right this way," I carried the cat all the way to my room before setting him down. I grabbed clothes from my drawer and Connor slipped his boots off. A moment later I felt arms around my middle and lips on my cheek. I turned and I kissed him on the lips as his fingers undid the buttons of my shirt. My hands caught his, stopping them. "Not tonight," I turned to face him and slipped out of my own shoes. I undid the button on my pants and turned away from him. I didn't really care too much what all he saw as I changed into the T-shirt and short shorts.

"I like da tat, lass. 'S pretty badass."

"Thanks, I got it on my eighteenth birthday," I had a large Celtic Cross with a four leaf clover in the middle on my back. "It hurt like hell, but I'm pretty proud of it.

"As ya shoul' be. How long did it take?"

"Four fucking hours. I was sore for a while," I crawled into the bed—the left side—he had taken the right already, but then again I always slept on the left.

"'S impressive. G'night, álainn," he kissed me gently and wrapped an arm around my upper body. I found myself resting my head on his chest and falling into a dreamless sleep, not waking until my damn alarm went off. I groaned and looked up at the still sleeping Connor. His arms were around me and I didn't think I was going to be able to get out without waking him from his beautiful sleep. Damn. But, surprisingly I was able to pull out of his arms and I grabbed clothes before heading to the shower. I took a shower and dressed quickly. Today, I wore another pair of black slacks, this time with dark red button down shirt and I left my hair down before applying light makeup. I walked back into the bedroom and Connor was still sound asleep. I smiled a little and grabbed a notebook before scribling a note for him. I grabbed a pen and wrote him a quick note. 'Gone to work, make yourself at home.' I set it down on my pillow but his eyes opened.

"Lass?"

"I'm going to work, there's food in the fridge. Do you work today?"

"No, actually."

"I get off at three if you want to wait here...We can go to lunch or something if you want."

"Sounds perfect, lass. See ya den?"

"Yep," I gave him a quick kiss and left for work.

XxX

I went straight home after work and walked into my flat. In my kitchen, I found Connor cooking soup. "What is this?"

"Stew."

"Careful, I may get used to walking in to a handsome man cooking for me."

"Mm, dis is still favourable ta Murph an' Lola."

"You don't like her either then, right?"

"'S not dat I don' like 'er. She's jus'...a wee bit quiet, I tink."

"Nothing like me and my sailor mouth."

"'Xactly."

"So what exactly is in this stew?"

"Lamb, carrots, potatoes, an' peas. Basic, but not bad, if I do say so meself."

"Well now we don't have to go anywhere for lunch," I smirked. "How long 'til it's done?"

"Th'longer is simmers th'better."


	3. Chapter 3

Connor and I were in my room and things were starting to heat up a bit. He kissed my neck gently and then back to my lips. However, before either of us could shed a piece of clothing, there was a loud knocking coming from the door. "Fuck me," I complained and he gave me a devilish smirk.

"'M tryin' lass, but ye've got a guest at th'door."

I slapped his arm as I got up from the bed. I opened the door and in walked the black haired, hazel eyed, younger sister of mine. She popped her gum as she walked in. "I lost my key again," she said with a sigh. We had a pretty good family resemblance. Her hair was darker than mine (not by much) and her eyes were dark green while mine were dark blue, we were both rather tall, I was 5'7" and she was 5'6". We were both pretty curvy as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh it's Thursday, I come back today? Why do you have—"

"Lass?" Connor poked his head out of the bedroom door.

"Oh my God," Ava grinned. I elbowed her.

"Connor, this is my younger sister, Ava—who I didn't think would be home today—and Ava, this is Connor, my uh...friend." What the hell was I supposed to call some guy I had a great date with but there wasn't anything official on it.

"So he's just a friend? Wanna grab drinks?" she grinned. Although Ava was much more flirty and confident than I was.

Connor sent a smirk my way. "Ava," I said in a warning tone.

"What? You're just friends, aren't you. Unless," she gasped. "You're friends with benefits," she smirked.

"That's what it is, sure Ava, just go put your stuff away." I rolled my eyes. Connor sent a smirk my way and I shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Lass, if we're friends with benefits, I do believe we shoul' be havin' some hot sex right now."

"Ha ha, not with her around," I said. "Sorry I didn't mention my sister, I didn't think she would be home this week and then here she is..."

"'S a'right, lass. Yer sister's yer room mate den?"

"Yeah, she's going to school here but for breaks she goes to our parents house in New York—not the city, Brentwood on Long Island. And she just stays with me while she's here."

"Makes sense, lass. How 'bout I finish cookin' and ye can catch up with yer sister if ye like."

"Okay, this shouldn't take long, then I'll come back and watch you cook for me," I grinned playfully and he kissed me gently. I went off to my sister's bedroom and she was unpacking her things.

"Spill," she said.

"Connor and I just had our first date last night, okay? He stayed over and while I was at work he cooked! He is still cooking for me!"

"Did you fuck him?"

"Of course that's what you want to know!"

"Did you?"

"No. I was going to but then you showed up."

"Aw, you always were the innocent one."

"Fuck you. I wouldn't be so damn innocent if you didn't come in here and cock block me. And besides, we didn't get back until late last night and I had work."

"Trust me, Ange. If I brought back a hot Irish guy, I would go to work with no sleep!"

"And this is why dad forbade you from ever dating."

"And I broke that rule a long time ago," she winked.

"Gross. How were things after Thanksgiving?"

"Aunt Joanne puked in the punch after you left. It was hilarious!"

"Did uncle Ray get mad?"

"Oh yeah, but she was so drunk, she pulled his toupee off. It was so funny."

"Sorry I missed that!"

"So how did you and Connor meet?"

Now that was an interesting story. The first time we met, I tripped over his bed while wearing nothing but his brother's shirt, and fell nearly on him. But I decided to keep the fact that I had slept with Murphy a secret for now. "Coffee shop. I paid then he took me out."

"How cliché," she grinned.

"I'm gonna go back to the kitchen. I'm sure there's enough stew for you too."

"Thanks but I'm not going to intrude on you guys, I'll go out. I missed Boston."

XxX

I sat beside fucking Lola in the bar—her name got on my nerves. I don't know, she just hit a nerve with me in general. I had only been seeing Connor for going on a two weeks now. But, every time I went to hang out with him, the little blonde brat was there. I had yet to bring Ava along, she had gotten very involved in her schooling right off the bat, which was good if you asked me.

Tonight, we were both waiting on the boys—I wasn't sure why she was here—I guess Murphy must have. Nobody had even invited her, she was just always fucking here. God, I hated her. Had I mentioned that? She was obnoxious with her passiveness. If you want something speak up!

"I have to ask...what is your problem with me exactly? You've never liked me."

Dammit, she sounded so hurt. I didn't really feel bad, I just had nothing better to do. "Our personalities clash. I'm very outspoken and I will fight tooth and nail to get what I want. You're too go with the flow. Plus, I don't get along well with girls. Or most people in general, actually."

"It's because they envy you. You're so...so...effortlessly confident and you don't care what everyone else thinks about you. You're just you. I can't be like that. Not with anyone—except Murphy. And you're strong...I'm jealous of you too."

"You're jealous...of me? I'm a stubborn big mouth who cusses like a sailor."

"Dat's why I like ya so much," Connor's lips came down on my neck and I giggled. "Ye two settlin' some differences?"

"Something like that," I replied looking at Lola. Fucking Lola. The name would still drive me nuts. I turned on the stool to face him and he smiled a little, kissing me.

"So what're yer plans t'night?"

"Sitting here, getting drunk—probably leading to going to work hung over the next day. Y'know, pretty much like ever other night."

"Where do ya plan on sleeping?"

"Connor MacManus are you inviting me to a sleep over?" I had never slept at Connor's place. He had slept at mine a couple times but due to the fact that Ava was always there and my walls were paper thin, we didn't do more than kiss each time.

"Aye, if dat's a'right?"

"I'll have to ask my mum," I giggled. He kissed me sweetly and smiled. "I don't have any of my clothes," I said, my hands resting on his shoulders.

"Lass, ye won' be needin' any clothes," he murmured. "'Sides, ya don' 'ave ta work t'morrow, do ya?"

"No, I don't," I said. "If I do want clothes, I can just steal yours."

"Aye, sounds like a plan, den."

"Let me just go call Ava so she knows not to wait up." I called Ava and Connor and I sat and drank for a while longer. I didn't remember anything until I woke up the next morning to the front door of the boys' flat closing. I looked up from my place on Connor's chest sleepily.

"Did ye guys finally do it?" Murphy asked, walking to the toilet.

"No," I stated.

"Why th'fuck not?"

"Murph, shut yer hole," Connor pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Ye can go back ta sleep if ya like." It was hard to turn that down. The room around me was freezing so the only way I was going to stay warm was in Connor's arms.

**AN: I finished writing this story, if you like it, please leave some reviews :). **


End file.
